Blood Thirst
by Mr. Cackles
Summary: Naruto/Guilty Gear/Melty Blood cross over: Fate decided by blood, let the blood king rule and his jester will follow him.


It is cold, a down pour of rain assaulting a village hidden in the leaves. Truly an omen, but the omen remains unclear. Many said that day, something changed there a blood bath produced by a demon from beyond mortal imagination. Truly a horror to behold, many say that Armageddon began that day. They had no idea, the end in now.

The rain had ended, an eager young blond could not contain his eagerness for another boring day of chakra training rank C missions that involved cat chasing, and other oh so fun tasks! The only thing that was different is that this boy had a something new and precious for him to keep till the end of his days. A simple string and bottle cap, what some would call crude and an insult to fashion. He didn't care, they hated him already. Why not continue to piss them off even more? The string and bottle didn't stand out or make a statement compared to his blinding orange jump suit. Arguably, it actually suited him. Naruto had finally arrived to the their training grounds where he and his team would wait for hours for a lazy teacher. Today was different though, for once their teach who had normally been tardy was actually on time, quite the shocker. With a rather boring voice their teacher actually made a startling announcement.

"The chunin exams are in 2 months, we're going. Only if you as a team decide that you can do it."

said their teacher Kakashi with a lazy voice.

Before Naruto had time to even look at his team mates the brooding avenger Sasuke had give Naruto a death glare and said that he would be going. Sakura being the screaming banshee she is at times, follows Sasukes lead with out a second thought. Naruto not being the one to cave into peer pressure does what he would do any way. Jumping to his fight he screams his agreement to the challenge.

"I'll go! And they won't know what happened until the end when the legendary Team 7 will come out on top!"

Something wild happened then; Sasuke doing his usually bored emo and far off look and saying something about Naruto being an idiot. In that second, Naruto was at Sasuke's throat with a very sharp kunai aimed to kill and cause a very bloody murder on the spot, something was holding him back. It wasn't his teacher, the banshee Sakura or Sasuke, it was something human. Before any could react then Naruto had pulled back and looked afraid of something far worse then a tongue lashing. They all just stared at him with shock and horror. They dare didn't budge for fear of what would happen to them. Naruto heard something in the back of his head.

"_Can you feel it? A hunger for blood?"_

Then it clicked in his head, it was the demon fox! It had to be! No one could get in his head and make him do such things. Grasping his head as if to block out an voice that was inside of his head. Screaming in agony he ran quickly to his own home to check on the seal that held in the demon. To his own horror the seal was fine, then a demonic voice spoke up in his head.

"It isn't me you fool, its that damned thing you call a necklace."

And for possibly the hundredth time that day, Naruto had been shocked at the forces not only in him, but by things beyond his control. A demon fox that had been the source of his agony for many years, but now a voice in his head that isn't a demonic fox or his own thoughts, accompanied by what could only be said as something an satisfied lust for the crimson liquid called blood. Today wasn't going to end well. What was even worse, the chunin exams were soon. Easily the most bloody time of his ninja career. Stranger forces are at work and sooner or later, they would be discovered and they would only be hell to pay. Their hunger for blood, their primal instinct to kill was growing strong. The urges are becoming stronger, the pulsing in the back of his head only whispers.

"_Soon... There will be blood, and I shall reign in blood again."_

Something that Naruto, the fox kyuubi, and the necklace all seem to be screaming.

Heaven or Hell, the end is now, the worlds are stages, the actors are assuming the position and the curtain rises soon.

The curtain now rises once again, but far from then and we find our young mad man waiting for his turn to fight. The Chunin exams had no issues as far as Naruto was concerned, the other voice in his head always screaming at him for not taking the lives of many. That wasn't always the case though, it had been rather silent at least until the beginning of the exams. When they had started the exam and his team was forced to cheat the voice had done something that he didn't think of at the time. Go from a calm almost seductive voice that said to kill all, but to a homicidal maniac with the bi-polar personality of some one seductive and insane.

"_Hey! I have an idea! Threaten to kill the Nara kid's family if he doesn't let you cheat!... You know you've always wanted to do it... always...."_

To be honest, it wasn't half of a bad idea. How ever knowing the lazy bastard, he would just brush it off and let Naruto copy any way. Then there would be no point. After the first test they entered the forest of death, a truly infamous area. It had gone rather quickly until Team 7 encountered the team from the grass village. Sasuke had received the cursed seal while Naruto was off slaying a giant snake that had attacked him and him alone. After that it was up to Naruto and the pink banshee Sakura to defend their downed team mate. It would have been rather easy, but two things had to happen, an ambush and the voice trying yet again.

"_Oh my, look at that. The pretty boy is out cold, just kill him now, and pinky. Kill them both, we could drink their blood and truly show them who is the strongest. You and the fox both know this, you won't be able to hold back your blood lust much longer!"_

A mad cackle sounded in the back of his head, but it didn't mattered. The simple task of finding a Heaven and Earth scroll was done they could advance to the final stage. Oh wait, just one more thing! They had to many contestants! Naruto was going to hate this. The blond ninja had faced off against some boring generic ninja. Despite what he originally thought, the fight had a twist. At the first sign of blood something more then just ninja instincts kicked in, a raging blind primal fury had awoken. This was nothing any one wanted to see.

The first punch a solid hit to Naruto's stomach, he didn't flinch. His blood thirst had driven him insane, before the generic ninja had time to do something else Naruto reached down and twisted his wrist and broke said wrist. The enemy was screaming in pain, a fear grin had crawled up Naruto's face one that wasn't his, but something far more evil and insane. With in a flash the generic ninja had lost his hand to the blond. Blood was every where, the bright, addictive liquid squirted from the severed limb.

"_Try it! You'll be hooked once you've taken the bite... Once you've had it, you'll never go back!"_

A sick and twisted thought that wasn't his own. Naruto knew that much, and yet this blood thirst felt like it was his. Despite the screaming ninja Naruto calmly walked up and simply tore off another limb. This time it was the other arm, agony swept over the ninja as he was being torn apart. The match had ended before more could happen. Shock and awe had flooded the room, something so brutal and fiendish from some one so young. The veterans who knew about the demon, so this as now surprise.

Gara was finally aroused by the sense of blood. The desire to feed his mother was strong, unfortunately for him, he must wait for the finals. Naruto's team seemed to have lost their lunch because of the match. Naruto knew something was wrong, yet it felt so right. He couldn't have it any other way, he didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed the frightened looks he received. He finally had respect, the form didn't matter, their terror was now his.

_"If you thought that was fun, wait until the blood bath begins! Once that happens our reign shall being and we shall travel to far places and rule them! The time of the blood king begins and his loyal jester shall follow his bloody path!"_


End file.
